Dziedzictwo Yato
by Kamisa
Summary: Pada. Niebo zakryte chmurami. Kagura przegrywa walkę ze swoją krwią, ze swoim dziedzictwem.


- Kagura-chan, nie płacz już – powiedział uspokajająco Shinpachi. Kucał obok dziewczyny i trzymał rękę na jej plecach, próbując okazać jej w ten sposób współczucie.  
- Wstań, Kagura – rozkazał stojący z tyłu Gintoki. Deszcz sprawił, że zazwyczaj niesforne kosmyki jego włosów przylgnęły gładko do głowy. Lecz gdy tylko skończy się ta ulewa na powrót zaczną stawiać zacięty opór grawitacji. – Zmokniesz i przeziębisz się, a nie mam pieniędzy, by płacić za leki dla ciebie. Wstawaj.  
W odpowiedzi Kagura pociągnęła nosem i otarła ramieniem łzy, które mieszały się z kroplami deszczu na jej twarzy.  
- Ja… To ja to zrobiłam, Gin-chan…  
- Kagura-chan… – Shinpachi spojrzał na dziewczynę, która ukryła teraz twarz w dłoniach.  
- Miałam używać swojej siły, by bronić, a ja… ja niczym się nie różnię od mojego brata!  
- Nie mów tak, Kagura-chan – powiedział Shinpachi. – To przecież nie twoja…  
- Zamknij się, Shinpachi! – krzyknęła Kagura, nie dając nawet chłopakowi skończyć. Odepchnęła go i Shinpachi wylądował w błocie. – Nie próbuj mnie pocieszyć. Jestem jak mój głupi brat. Yato chyba rzeczywiście są stworzeni do zabijania.  
Po jej słowach zapadła cisza. Zdawało się, że nawet deszcz ucichł, nie chcąc mącić tej chwili.  
- Wstawaj – powtórzył Gintoki. Kagura posłuchała. Odwróciła się w stronę srebrnowłosego samuraja, ale nie spojrzała mu w oczy. Nie była w stanie. Ogrom ciężaru tego, co zrobiła przytłoczył ją.  
- Wracam do domu – oznajmiła nagle. – Papi na pewno potrzebuje pomocy w ratowaniu wszechświata – powoli ruszyła w stronę mieszkania Yorozuyi, by spakować swoje rzeczy. Może jeszcze dzisiaj uda jej się załapać na jakiś statek i uciec z Edo tak samo, jak się tutaj dostała.  
- Stój – rozkazał Gintoki i położył rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny.  
- Nie zatrzymuj mnie, Gin-chan – powiedziała. W jej głosie czuć było groźbę. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na swojego ziemskiego ojca już na w pół obłąkanym wzrokiem. Nakryła jego dłoń swoją. – Połamię ci palce, jeśli mnie nie puścisz.  
Nagle poczuła uderzenie w policzek. Zatoczyła się do tyłu przyciskając dłoń do twarzy. Spojrzała na stojącego przed nią Gina. Krzyku Shinpachiego już nie usłyszała. Rzuciła się na samuraja z pięściami.  
- Przestań, Kagura! – wrzasnął Shinpachi.  
- Zostaw mnie Gin-chan! – krzyczała Kagura, zadając kolejne ciosy. – Muszę odejść! Jestem Yato i moja krew w końcu zapanuje nade mną, a wtedy skrzywdzę was…  
- Cicho bądź! – odpowiedział Gintoki. Nie był w stanie uniknąć wszystkich kopniaków i pięści, nie chcąc robić krzywdy dziewczynie oddając jej. – Sama mówiłaś, że chcesz walczyć ze swoją krwią! Że chcesz stać się silniejsza! Więc zrób to i zostań z nami! Nie możesz, się poddać póki są tu ludzie, którzy cię potrzebują! Otae, Księżniczka, Otose, Tama, Shinpachi i ja…  
Słysząc to, Kagura zatrzymała swoją pięść centymetr przed twarzą Gintokiego. Osunęła się na kolana i wylądowała w kałuży. Czerwony materiał jej spodni prawie natychmiast przesiąknął. Kagura zalała się łzami i zaczęła głośno płakać. Siedzący niedaleko Sadaharu zaczął wyć razem ze swoją właścicielką.  
- Wstań – powiedział Gintoki, wyciągając do niej dłoń. - Wstań i żyj dalej dla nas.  
Gdy Kagura otarła załzawione oczy zobaczyła, że deszcz nareszcie osłabł i teraz zmienił się w mżawkę, a zza chmur zaczęło nieśmiało wychylać się słońce, którego promienie oświetlały stojących przed nią Gintokiego i Shinpachiego. Jej ziemską rodzinę. Zrozumiała, że oni są jej siłą i dzięki nim wszystko będzie możliwe. Nawet pokonanie własnego dziedzictwa, krwi Yato.  
Chwyciła się ich wyciągniętych dłoni i wstała z klęczek. Jeszcze raz otarła łzy i uśmiechnęła się przymykając powieki. Chłopcy spojrzeli po sobie i odwzajemnili się jej swoimi najlepszymi uśmiechami. Sadaharu natomiast przestał wyć, ale zaczął wesoło ujadać i podbiegł do nich merdając radośnie ogonem.  
Ciepłe promienie słoneczne otuliły Yorozuyę wymazując wspomnienia o ulewie.  
- Uciszcie w końcu tego psa! – wrzasnęła Otose, wychodząc ze swojego baru. Była w szlafroku, bez makijażu i worami pod oczami. – Ludzie chcą spać, wy debile! Przestańcie odstawiać tą całą szopkę nad opakowaniem tych okropnych wodorostożelek i idźcie do siebie! – zniknęła w barze, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.  
Kagura cofnęła się o kilka kroków i wyjęła z błotnistej kałuży opakowanie swojego ulubionego przysmaku, które cisnęła na ziemię wkurzona, że znowu nie udało jej się wygrać naklejek z Pokemonów.  
Wszystko dobre, co się dobrze kończy – pomyślała dziewczyna, wyrzuciwszy przemoczone opakowanie do śmietnika.


End file.
